


The Elf

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Any season, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this as a Christmas story for one of my writing groups at Stargate Legends.<br/>Santa Jack needs Daniel's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf

The persistent ringing of the doorbell finally got Daniel’s attention; he had been pouring over a translation for SG-4 and hated to have his thought process interrupted. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he muttered as he dragged himself to the door. When he opened it, Daniel had to admit he was surprised to see a man dressed in a Santa suit on his doorstep. “Avon calling?” he quipped lightly.  
  
Santa Claus tugged on his white beard to reveal Jack’s smiling face. “Close, but no cigar, Danny boy.” Stepping inside, he pinned Daniel with one of his looks.  
  
“Okay, I know that one,” Daniel huffed in annoyance. “Usually it spells trouble for me.”  
  
Whipping out an outfit from behind his back, Jack waved the costume in front of his friend’s wary features.  
  
“I’ll bite,” Daniel frowned slightly staring at the brightly colored clothes that was being waved like a flag at him. “What is it?”  
  
“You know I volunteer as Santa to hand out gifts over at St. Mike’s,” Jack carried on knowing Daniel was familiar with this seasonal routine. “This year Cassie was supposed to help me but called off sick.”  
  
The lightbulb burned brightly above Daniel’s bemused head. Realizing Jack’s intent, a look of horror crossed the younger man’s face.  
  
“Oh, No, No, No, No!”  
  
“Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“For the kids, Danny,” Jack wheedled since he wasn’t above begging.  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Please!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“Elf Daniel,” Jack smirked. “Has a nice ring to it.”  
  
“I didn’t agree.”  
  
“You will.”  
  
“It’ll cost you.”  
  
“How much?”  
  
“A year’s supply of my favorite coffee.” Daniel didn’t think Jack would agree to those terms but his friend surprised him again with a quick nod of his head.  
  
“Couldn’t you get Walter?” Daniel asked in desperation.  
  
“He’s working.”  
  
“Siler?”  
  
“Too tall.”  
  
“Sam?”  
  
“Working on an important project.”  
  
“Uh, Teal’c?” Waving his hand, Daniel shook his head woefully. “What was I thinking.” He heard Jack chuckle at that.  
  
“Want to change here?”  
  
Grabbing the offending costume from Jack, Daniel held it out for examination. “You were pretty sure of me, weren’t you?” He noticed that it was exactly his size.  
  
“I know my Daniels.”  
  
“Apparently I don’t know my Jacks,” Daniel announced sourly and stomped off to change.  
  
++++  
  
*St. Michael’s Orphanage*  
  
The que was long for a visit with St. Nick. Daniel decided he did the right thing in agreeing as he watched all the anxious boys and girls waiting for a chance to sit on Santa’s lap. He noticed Jack was being patient with one little girl who had a lisp as he listened to what she wanted for Christmas. All the children would receive a small gift from Santa today and what they didn’t know was that they were secretly being recorded via a small device hidden in Jack’s suit. This way, all the personnel at the SGC would later hear the requests and would make sure all the kids had exactly what they asked for under the huge Christmas tree that decked out the main entrance.  
  
Suddenly, Daniel had a light flash in front of his face as Sister Mary Margaret snapped a photo of him. Grimacing, he turned a puzzled face toward Santa. “That better not become the screen saver on every computer at the SGC,” he warned. Daniel worried all the more as he could tell Jack was laughing under that full beard.  
  
There was a tug on his sleeve and Daniel saw Sister Teresa’s worried face. She quickly whispered in his ear and then scurried away. Grinning evilly, he glanced Jack’s way.  
  
This time it was Jack’s turn to look worried. Whenever Daniel wore that look, his day was about to go downhill. “What?”  
  
“Your sleigh’s had a slight mishap.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“All four of your tires just got slashed.”  
  
Holding back a harsh expletive, Jack unloaded the little boy off his lap that just finished telling him his Christmas wish. “Go ahead I know there’s more.”  
  
“She said there have been a rash of these incidents happening in the area. The police can’t seem to find the ones responsible so far.”  
  
“I’ll send Teal’c after the hooligans and put the fear of God in them and then send them my bill for the tires!”  
  
“You can afford it.”  
  
“That’s not the point!” Jack sighed as he signaled a small redheaded girl in pig-tails next. “Wipe that smug expression off your face too.”  
  
“Why does Santa seem upset?” a young voice asked.  
  
Whispering low, Daniel explained. “Somehow, all of his reindeer got loose and until we find them Santa can’t leave yet.” Watching the wide-eyed child hurry away, Daniel knew what would follow. Actually he was banking on it.  
  
One little head after another bobbed up and down as word spread like wild fire that Santa would be with them indefinitely.  
  
Santa Jack, who was still listening to a very long list of Christmas wishes from a gap-toothed young boy, was startled when a huge cry rent the air.  
  
“ _YEAH! SANTA’S GOING TO STAY!_ ”  
  
“Daniel?”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“It’s not what I did exactly,” Daniel winked, “it’s what I said.”  
  
“Quite dancin’ around... spill!”  
  
“I just spread the word your reindeerless for the moment and have to stay.”  
  
“Last time I ask you to be my head elf.”  
  
“Now Santa, is that anyway to talk?”  
  
“Payback, _Elf Boy_... it has your name on it.”  
  
The End

 

Reply


End file.
